


Have A Little Faith

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Bruce Wayne is Dead, what will the boys do now without their knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Have A Little Faith

Bruce was gone. Not a letter, cape or cowel found at the scene but a long held secret set free for all to see.  
'Billionare philanthropist Bruce Wayne is Batman!' On every store front and news paper, this was it. Here they were packing their bags and leaving their old warm memory filled home. All furniture stripped from its rooms, and every trace of them wiped clean from the records. This was all of them, Jason by his side and his two brothers next to him in silence, mourning. Dick stands in a lost of words, wondering up at the bare cream colored walls, its high cealings and stained glass making him ache in disbelief. The house never seemed to be so empty and hopeless without Bruce, and here it was being left for the wolves to scavenge. 

A gloved hand rubs his back, "You ready."  
He turns to Jason and nods before taking one last look at his former life.  
"I'm ready."

Damian had been quiet since the announcement, he had lost his father, the second most important person in his life next to his grandfather and a home he got to call his own. Freedom stripped away from him in what felt like seconds, he sat in the backseat silent. Blanket wrapped around his tight nit legs and head rested on the rainy window, Tim fast asleep beside him, his puffy face reveiling how drained he was from the world news. 

Dick speaks up, "Hey Dami...you doing alright.." The son shrugs. "I guess.."  
"Damian, we're gonna be alright I promise." There was a moment before he spoke again, Damian muttering out a faint. "I know."

A cheap hotel is where they stayed for the night as Jason worked out paperwork to buy their new headquarters, somewhere far from Gotham where no one would even think of. Dick layed up on the bed in his pajamas and listening intently to Jason as he talked on the phone, equally stressed as he was now that Bruce was gone, he had to be a pillar of support now as well. Finger to his mouth and biting at his nails and spitting it out. Damian exiting the bathroom and crawling into the bed underneathe Dick.   
"You feeling okay." He asks making room for the robin, Damian lays inbetween his bent legs, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and still a bit blue.  
"What if this all goes wrong.."  
Dick can't help but sigh. "It's already gone wrong I'm afraid." Petting his head and Damian goes quiet again.

"Come on, have a little faith."


End file.
